Hotel for Taishou's
by SilverYoko
Summary: The problem wasn’t the increasing amount of dogs, or the ever increasing amount of lies she seemed to be telling, the problem was that she met the wrong brother first. Sess/Kag


Fandom: Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha Fandom or the movie Hotel for Dogs

Rating: PG-13

(Main)Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Warnings: None as of yet

Summary: The problem wasn't the increasing amount of dogs, or the ever increasing amount of lies she seemed to be telling, the problem was the man with the inked face that kept haunting her dreams.

A/N: I took my cousins to see "Hotel for Dogs" this afternoon, and was struck with this idea. So it goes without saying this is based upon the movie, though it will not follow the plot entirely just the general idea, and I'd like feedback as whether or not to continue the story or just let it die :)

Beta: None

Hotel for Taishou's

_SilverYoko_

Grinning sheepishly Kagome watched their social worker make his way towards them with slow deliberate steps, the frown at the corner of his lips increasing with each new footstep. She didn't blame him; he couldn't have been the happiest when the call came from the police department.

For scamming a pawn shop no less.

Luckily she and Sota had gotten off with a verbal lashing, as the owner of the shop took pity upon the two and chose not to press charges. Things could've gotten a lot worse if this had been taken to court.

"Let's go. You're free."

Hesitantly smiling Kagome grabbed Sota's hand, tugging the younger boy up and away. Suikotsu looked furious, and she really didn't want to get on his bad side right now. So she meekly followed him out of the police office and into his car, making sure Sota buckled up behind her.

"What were you two _thinking?_ Are you _trying _to get kicked out? What if they had called your foster parents instead of me, what then? How do you think they would've reacted? My god you two, I can't keep placing you! You are seventeen and ten! Do you know how hard it is to find a place for kids your age, let alone keep you together? The well has run dry; I have no more favors to call in to get you two placed! If you two screw this up, this is the end. You two _will _be separated."

Breathing out through his nose Suikotsu loosened his white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. His temper (along with his blood pressure) had spiked when the police had called to tell them they had taken his charges into custody for fraud.

Honestly, trying to rip off a pawn shop? What had they been thinking?

"We're very sorry Suikotsu, we…there really is nothing we can say to make this better is there?"

"No. There isn't. You two got off easy this time," He saw Kagome share a look with Sota out of the corner of his eye, "and I do not think that the gravity of the situation is yet to be appreciated by you two."

Sighing heavily he stopped at the curb in front of their apartment building, "I want you two to promise me that there will be _no more. _You need to start thinking ahead. Thinking of your future. There is a lot more out there for you two than just this town. You never know what the future holds."

***

"He was really mad, huh sis?"

"Unbelievably, but we did screw up royally. So we can't really complain."

Opening the door just a crack Kagome stuck her head inside peeking around the apartment to make sure the coast was clear, the foster 'rents seemed to be in bed and she waved Sota in. The apartment was dark, darker than usual, and she had to hold her hands in front of her to make sure that she did not bump into anything.

The trip to their room seemed to take hours instead of mere minutes, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the wooden door touch her fingertips.

Right on cue Kavik was outside of their window and she let out of a puff of air she hadn't realized she was holding. Their odd ball dog had once more survived the day. He was waiting patiently in the snow, tail wagging, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth as she shoved the window up.

The Akita leapt happily into the room, making his way straight to "his spot" on her bed, while Sota clambered up after him.

Three years. Three years they had been traveling from foster home to foster home while trying to protect their precious dog. It was all they had left of their old life, and when the accident had happened Kavik had been just a puppy. None of the foster families had wanted to take on such a large dog.

Dropping backwards onto the bed Kagome savored the way everything seemed to fall into place. Kavik curled up on one side of her, his warm, moist breath playing over her face; Sota occupying the other side, head on her shoulder and fingers entwined into Kavik's thick coat.

These moments were rare, and she tried her hardest to soak up every minute but sometimes she fell asleep sooner than she meant to and it was gone all too soon. On the bad days she would wake up in the night thinking it was three years ago and she was in her bedroom at their old house. Those days scared her the most, and left her reeling for the rest of the day.

Sota's breathing turned deep and steady, his grip loosened on Kavik's fur and she gently guided the boy back to his own bed. Looking at his face tugged at her heart, and she brushed a few stray strands away from his face. He was her whole world, and she would give anything to protect him. Things just always seemed to go awry and he always got caught up in it. She wasn't just ruining her future; she was ruining Sota's as well.

Kavik's cold nose pressed against his face and she smiled slightly, reaching out to bury her face in his furry neck. They had given up so much to hold onto this one tiny link to their past, and in return Kavik had given them so much more than she could've ever dreamed.

Burrowing under the covers, and making sure that Kavik had gotten himself under as well, Kagome wrapped her arms around the Akita and let exhaustion blanket her and her faithful canine.

That night she dreamed of dogs, hundreds of dogs, and of blood red moons, a neon sign and a man so tall that he could touch the sky, the ink on his skin pulsing with the light of the blood red moon.

A/N: Blah. Slow start. Yes, I know, but I have to get the boring stuff out of the way before the good stuff can come in.


End file.
